That song from Mexico
by lupin and black
Summary: An AU fic. John takes the boys on a vacation to an old friend's ranch. John is relaxing, Sam is on a voyage of self discover and Dean just wants something like normal. Ummm there is underage sex ahead..and it is Wincest…Dean/Sam
1. Chapter 1

-1A/N: I wrote this ages ago but never got around to editing it. I still don't think it's edited that well but… I still lack a beta so here it is ..well part one. Enjoy reviews good/bad are welcomed. Peace

That song from Mexico

Dean sat in the barn back resting against the worn barn door, feet braced on the ground. It was hot, stiflingly so. Not the moist humanity kind of heat that hung in the air, this was harsh heat, the flash of the sun bright and scorching on your skin and just below the dry overheated air the promise of cool winds come nightfall. The air smelt faintly of hay the whole fucking state smelt of hay. He hated it here. Hate the way dad shared serene smiles with Pablo. Hated the little brat Jo, hated the way he looked at Sam. Hated the way Sam found time to play with him, even thought Sam never liked to play with hunter kids. Dad said they had it good here. Pablo had been a hunter for years and he was always willing to let other hunters stay for awhile to catch their balance. It was summer and John was recovering from a badly broke leg. Sam and Dean didn't need to be in school and there was a wide stretch of land for them to practice on, to play on if they wished. For the first time in years Dad actually gave them free time to play. He told them to go have fun. And that… that set Dean's hair on end. He cheeked twice to see if his dad was possessed. He pass every test Dean could thing to give him. Dean couldn't figure out anything that would make dad so complacent and easy going. Sam in all his 13 year old ignorance chalked it up to Dad being among friends he actually trusted. Dean could see that to a point. Bobby and Caleb were also staying with Pablo. It was like a fucking hunter holiday at the full El Paso ranch.

A small chicken wobbled over and tried to pick at Dean's boots he kicked it till it squeaked and ran away on awkward skinny legs. He watched it go consider setting its tail on fire. He shoved the idea away it would be stupid, might actually get Dad mad. Dean wasn't looking for punishment. Just something normal. The barn door creaked open just enough for Sam to slide inside, face flushed and breathless. His hair was getting too long, falling into his face. He was wearing a pair of worn jeans and nothing else. His barefeet looked more than naked on the old dirty wood floor.

"Dean you've been in here forever. Caleb is looking for you. Father Jim is coming by tonight."

Dean flipped him off. Sam wrinkled up his nose and gave Dean an odd look. Dean hated this new Sam. The tall wiry elfin looking boy that was taking the place of his round face pudgy sweet Sammy. He missed his little bother. It was getting hard to find him in this new creature.

"Dean you have to stop being so antisocial even dad is relaxing."

"And that doesn't seem just the slightest bit odd to you."

Sam rolled his eyes, arms folded across his screwy chest, foot taping on the dusty wood floor. "We are not having this bogus conversation again."

"Your right Sam we're not. Now run along and jerk off your boyfriend."

Sam's arms drop to his side, his face darken, this angry put upon look Dean was use to. "He is not my boyfriend. He's my friend and he could be your too if you would stop being such a paranoid assfuck."

"Watch your fucking mouth Sammy get the hell out of here I would like some private."

The anger melts of Sam's face he looked offended but mostly sad. Dean looked away. He doesn't have time for this something was going on and he had to figure it out. He had to. Before something terrible happen. Sam stood watching him arms hanging at his side, face set in a frown. The moment passed and Sam left the barn with out a backward glance. Dean watched the door for a long while before picking himself up and heading for the house. /lj-cut 


	2. Chapter 2

That song from Mexico

Afternoon is almost over but the sun will be up strong and bright for a good while longer. Dean hates it, the bright pressing heat. Hates the way it bleaches his hair mostly blond instead of the light brown he prefers, hates that it brings out the freckle that dust across his nose, hates how soft it makes him look. He kicks a rock across the dirt path and lifts a hand to shield his eyes so he can watch it skip across the backyard.

The door to the house opens. Caleb stands on the steps watching him. He looks more relaxes than Dean has ever seen him and that is saying lot because Caleb is more paranoid than his dad. He gives Caleb a tight smile. Caleb shakes his head, motioning Dean over and Dean goes because even if Caleb is unnatural calm and trusting he is still Caleb and that means knife lessons if Dean asks just right. when Dean makes it to the steps Caleb slings an arm across his shoulder and drags him into the house.

"You're making you brother cry Dean."

Dean shrugs face set in a scowl. "He's a fucking pussy he's too old to be crying cuz I told him to fuck off."

Caleb gives him the weary tight smile that means he's amused. The door bangs shut behind them. The house is cooler than outside but not by much. Caleb lets go of Dean's shoulder and starts off toward the kitchen a large room closer to the front of the house. Dean follows behind. The kitchen like most rooms in the house is a big sprawling room with big thick glass framed windows, red and brown clay tiles, the walls are painted rusty red. It's a nice room if you're into that kind of thing. Caleb opens the refrigerator and takes out two beers. He hands one to Dean.

"Jim is coming by tonight."

"Sam told me."

Caleb nods. "You hunger kid."

"Don't call me kid." Dean can hear the whine in his own voice.

Caleb shakes his head weary smile in place. "Then don't act like one. You want something to eat. Your daddy made a mean taco for lunch while you where off moping in the barn."

"I wasn't moping."

Caleb shrugs "call it what you want kid." He is already moving around the kitchen gathering the left over taco shells and meat, dumping them in a plate. Dean had learned a lot of new things about his dad the past month or so. He never knew his dad was such a good cook. Never knew his dad could retile a roof, milk a cow. Caleb sets the tacos in front of him, they look dame good. He munches on one. It taste as good as it look it, went down smooth followed by a slow swallow of beer. Caleb sits across from him at the long red wood table eating his own taco. "You want to talk about what been pricking you in the ass Dean"

Dean shakes his head. "I'm good Caleb. Want to teach me to toss a buck knife."

Caleb gave him a serious look. "You spill you guts and I'll teach you."

Dean finished off the last of the taco, toss back the reminder of his beer. "I guess I'll have to pass up on that lesson. I'll be in my room call me when father Jim gets here."

Caleb nods and watches him disappears down the hall. Towards the back of the long house there are a set of wooden stairs that lead up to the second floor everyone else sleep there. Behind the last bedroom there are a set of narrow fold downstairs that lead to the attic. The attic room Dean had made his own and of course that meant Sam slept there too. The ceiling was low but Dean could still walk around up right. There was one huge window at the front of the room facing out towards the front of the house and one much smaller window on the wall opposite it. A big bed in the darkest corner of the room where the ceiling slanted down, stacks of books on the floor beside it. A beat up boom box and stacks of cassettes, dean's clothes were in the usual duffle bags and a few pieces of dirty clothes in a crate next to the duffle bags on the floor of the closet. Sam had shove most of his clothes in the small pale yellow dresser that sat in the corner across from the bed, the rest of the room was just open space. John had actual let them unpack everything the first week they showed up. That had been going on five weeks ago and Dean was now sure they would be here for weeks to come, probably till the end of summer. The room had not wired for electricity. Dean used natural light by day and candles by night. It was a good space. The only thing he like about this whole screwball vacation. He picked up his sketch pad from where he left it on the beanbag chair Sam had instead on dragging up to the room, he strip of his shoes and shirt. Took his place at the foot of the bed feet curl under him back against the wall and he drew. Sketch out a picture of the new Sammy leaning against the barn wall watching him with that odd look in his eyes. Sketch him the way he remember him from last night. Backlit by the weird light of the electronic lamp that hung in the barn, hair falling into his eyes, mouth slight parted, bare chest and naked feet, jeans hanging of skinny hips, with that look in his eyes. There was a bang and the stairs dropped down, a moment later John was standing in the room looking at Dean. He stood by quietly waiting for Dean to say something. Dean ignored him and continues working on getting the right shade of light for Sammy's eyes. John cleared his throat.

"It's getting dark in hear son you should light a candle you'll ruin your eyes."

"I can see just fine."

John gave him the stupid smile that meant he would indulge Dean's little temper. "Jim's here, Caleb said you wanted a word with him."

"Yeah I'll be down in bit."

John stood watching him, hands in the pocket of his worn jeans. He was still looking for words to speak when Dean spoke up.

"You can go dad."

John goes without a word, he is smiling as he disappears down the stairs. He doesn't understand what was going on with Dean but it's was something like funny to actually see Dean be a rebellious teen. John had been waiting 17 years for Dean to finally snap and start back talking and disobeying orders the way boys tend to do when the hormones got raging. Sam a clean new 13 was already an expert at it. Dean never seemed to have a taste for it. This summer had brought out the angry angst ridden teenage boy he'd been waiting to see.

Dean sat looking at the sketch he made of Sammy. A lithe strange creature stared up at him from the page of his sketch book. It bother him how well he could trace this new Sammy's futures, he hadn't realized he been looking so much. It scared him to think in a few years this would be the face he would think of when he thought of Sammy. He missed his chubby face, noisy, silly Sammy, who laughed at his dirty jokes, the one who wanted piggy back rides and help building lego city. Who fought him to go to the library instead of the movies who still cried when he got hurt. The one Dean could actually pick up without working for it. In the past few months that Sammy had melted away leaving behind a lean silent creature with unreadable eyes who went off to library without Dean and hadn't touched a lego since Salt Lake city. He pulled the cover over the sketch book and shoved it further up the bed. He stood for a moment looking at the pair of cut off jeans Sam had left lying on the floor. They were too small for the kid, he should get some new one. He left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The wooden floor was warm under his bare feet. He ran a hand over his arm thinking he should have put back on his shirt but the air is still hot, more humid than it's been all week. Made it would rain, that would be nice a thunderstorm would clam his nerves. He finds father Jim in the kitchen with the rest of them, all laugh and talking. Dean slides into the room and clears his throat they all look his way, Sam's eyes bright and hopeful, his dad silent and thoughtful and the rest of them all watching. It creeps him the fuck out. Jim smiles his rough smile at Dean.

"Dean, comes on in."

"I'd rather talk to you alone father."

Jim nods pats Sam head and follows Dean out the house down the dirt road almost to the driveway. He doesn't ask questions. Dean stops suddenly turning to face him eyes bright and worried.

"Something's going on it that fucking house father Jim. There's not possession I cheek twice, they're not under a spell I cheek, they're not on drugs, at less none that I could find. I don't know what it is but they're not… they're not right."

Jim gives him a patient serious look and Dean knows he is taking his words into consideration.

"Dean I'm not going to patronize you but have you considered they might just be taking a vacation."

Dean glares at the older man. "My dad never takes fucking vacations."

Jim gives him a look, Dean juts out his chin defiance write all over his 17 year old face. And Jim thinks not for the first time John was lucky Dean was so though the boy was to pretty for his own good.

"Your Daddy's leg was almost shattered"

"That explains taking time off for him to rest up but he's letting Sam run around like a fucking brat with that assfuck Jo and he doesn't even give us any training sessions."

Jim meet Dean's determine gaze. "You're worried good. Never take things at face value but Dean the facts have spoken. He's taking a break trying to give you and Sam a little rest. Sam was get antsy with all the moving he is trying to give the kid some peace of mind, rest up his leg a bit before getting back on the road he is still you daddy boy."

Dean turns away from him arms coming up to cradle his upper body. He looks uncertain, young in the light of the fading sun. "What about Sammy."

"What about Sammy?" Jim tries to keep his voice level, he had not been expecting a question about the youngest Winchester, Dean always seemed to have the handling of Sam under control.

"He's different Father I mean… He's Sam still an annoying noisy brat but there…there are these looks he give me something and I can't figure them out."

Jim nods trying to remember the way Sam watched Dean when he came into the kitchen. He can't place the look. "I'm sure it's nothing Dean. Sam is growing up maybe he's just starting to see you in a different light."

Dean turns to look at Jim, his eyes open and desperate, a deep kind of sad that makes Jim wants to hug him, thought he knows the boy would never accept it.

"I don't want him to see me in a different light I want him to…"

Dean cuts himself off dragging both hands through his too long hair.

"I get that he's getting older but he should still… He should still be Sammy. I shouldn't look at him and." Dean cuts himself off taking a violent swing at a rock send it skidding across the yard, he pacing in long forceful movement in the space between Jim and the main road.

"You shouldn't look at him and what Dean." Jim raise his voice just enough to carry to where Dean stands by the main road hands jammed in the pocket of his jeans pulling them down just enough to expose a trail of blond hair leading down till it disappear into his fade jeans.

Shake his head he give father Jim a slightly confused look. "Forget it Father let's go eat dinner."

He starts of back to the house making sure to walk a wide circle round Jim. Jim watches the boy go concern edged into his face. Dean had never been one for secrets.

Dean makes his way to the house, the ground was hard under his bare feet it kept him aware. He had been stupid almost said too much back there. He was getting sloppy all this smiling senile hunter business had him on edge, he was going to fuck up and it was going be soon. He gave the darkening sky a wishful look a thunder storm would make things just the edge of better.

He takes his food to the barn, no one seems surprised to see him go. He sits on a stack of hay in the under shadow of the loft. Pablo rarely used the old barn he had a new one for storing the animals. The one held hay and an old tractor he never got around to tossing or fixing. A few chickens run in every now and then. Dean sends them on their way with a kick to the butt. He eats the chicken, rice and beans. When he's done he leaves the plate on the floor and sips his beer. John had let him start drinking earlier in the year, he figured if Dean was going to do it anyway , at least if he did it front of John he's know how much the kid could take. The barn door creeps open. Dean watches Sam slide into the big space. He carries a plate of cookies in his hand. He makes his way slowly over to where Dean sits.

"Pablo though you might like some of these peanut butter chocolate chip cookies your favorite."

Dean eyes the cookies before look up at Sam who seems pretty much like his Sammy, pleading puppy dog eyes and pout in place. Dean gives him a small smile and takes the cookies, he pats the seat next to him, Sam beams at him, a bright open smile and sits close enough for their naked arms to brush against each other. Dean doesn't mind, he misses his little brother.

They eat the cookies in silence. When they are done Dean dumps the plate next to his first one and opens another beer. Sam gives him a questioning look and Dean let him have a sip. Sam takes a quick sip and makes a face at the taste before handing the bottle back to Dean.

"Are you mad at me?"

Sam's voice surprises Dean, the barn was getting dark, the shadow stretching out in front of them. They hadn't spoken since Sam had first offered the cookies.

"No Sammy I ain't mad at you."

"You act like you are."

"I'm being stupid, it's hormonally teenage shit don't take it personal…I'm a teenager we get that way"

Sam gives him a look Dean can only half read in the lack of light. "You're not stupid Dean."

Dean cracks a smile for the kid. "Come on Sammy lets head in, it's too dark in here to see much."

Sam takes the plates Dean takes the beer bottles and they make their way along the path to the house.

When they get to their room Sam lights a candled and changes into a thin pair of pjs bottom. The room is over heated, the small space trapped all the heat of the sun from the daylight hours. The floor was warm under Dean's feet, he kicks off his jeans and pulled on a pair of boxer sitting on the bed he watched Sam dig around their pile of sheets and pillow looking for the book he had been reading last night. He gives up with a frown. Dean pushes past Sam making sure to elbow him in the side, Sam shoves him back, Dean pushes him hard enough for Sam to topple over into the pile of pillows and sheet. Sam make an annoyed sound in the back of his throat, Dean ignore him and wiggle around trying to get comfortable, he ends up on his back looking up at the pale yellow ceiling. Sam sits next to him feet tucked under him, hands clutching Dean's sketch pad.

"You were drawing today."

"Yeah." Dean doesn't look at him, his body goes tenses, know what coming next.

"Can I see it?"

"Yeah."

Sam flips open the book to the most recent picture, the sketch Dean had made of him in the barn from the night before. Sam stares at it for awhile before closing the book. He puts it careful on the stool by the bed and stands to blow out the candle, the room is suddenly perfectly dark. Sam crawls back into bed, tucking himself under the thin sheet. Dean rolls on his side his back pressed to Sam's, he can feel the heat coming of Sam's skin. He lays there in the dark with the press of the heat bearing down on him, waiting for Sam to say something, waits till Sam's breath evens out into sleep and only then does he allow the tension in him to uncoil, sleep draws him under, he drifts.


	4. Chapter 4

When Dean gets up the next morning he can tell from the light streaming in through the window it's late, he slept longer than he intended. The bed is empty the spot beside him is warm he knows it from the sun and not Sammy. He laid there for awhile face pressed into Sammy pillow inhaling the smell of him.

Hours later Dean is showered and dress in a fresh pair of jeans standing in the front yard watching the sky, the air is hot and tight, the humid flush of heat that comes before a good storm. He feels eyes on him, knows without looking it's his dad.

"A storm is coming." John voice at his side doesn't surprise him.

"I hope so." He turns to look at his dad who is smile at him. They are almost the same height now, a few more months and they'll meet eye to eye.

"You know you can talk to me Dean about anything."

Dean nods, takes his eyes off his dad to watch Jo make his way from the pick-up truck he park by the main road, a bundle of bags in his arms. He had been gone for hours today. Dean didn't question his disappearance. Sam had been bouncy happy all day, bright smiles for everyone before curling up after lunch in the living room to read a big book on ancient exorcisms borrowed from father Jim.

John eyes followed Dean's narrowed gaze. He watches Dean's eyes track Joe movements to the house. John gives his son's shoulder a squeeze.

"You don't trust Jo."

Dean shrugs off John hand, his eyes bright and green and angry, and still John was not expecting the next words.

"I hate the way he touches Sammy."

John gives his son a bewildered look and Dean glares at him.

"What are you talking about Dean?"

"Come off it dad you have to see the way he touches Sammy."

John looks off toward where Jo had just reach the house, Sam opens the door and gives Joe a big friendly smile that Joe returns, he watches the way his youngest son leans into help Jo with his bags.

"Sammy knows what he can handle Dean. Joe is safe he won't hurt Sam."

Dean snorts fingers curling into a fist at his side.

"Oh yeah that's just fucking great Dad let some fucking 20 something year old wannabe hunter fuck you 13 year old son, that's fucking perfect did you give him your god dame blessing."

Dean's voice is tight alight with anger and John is suspired to see this much hate directed at Joe, at himself. "Dean in case you don't remember, I remember walking in on you barely 13 and curled up in Jean's bed naked as the day you were born."

"That was different"

Dean's voice is defiant nothing in it is young, just hard, worn.

"How Dean? How is it different? Because you choose a girl and Sam picked a boy."

Dean's gaze turns frigid cold and John even in this his confusion of this situation is proud of this sharp angry boy.

"I don't give a shit if Sam wants to be fucking cocksucker. He's too fucking young to be fucking around with some half ass hunter bitch, male or female."

"Dean" John lets his command voice slide into place, he see the instant reaction, sees Dean pull back on his anger watches the mask of compliances slip back in place, John always knew Dean would be make a great solider.

"Your brother is a smart kid. He knows what he can handle. You have to trust him. He will come to you if anything. You know that right."

Dean knows. John squints his eyes and watches his son's silent face

"Jo is not that much older than Sam he just turned 18 only 1 year older than you. I didn't give him anything like permission do anything with Sam. I trust him enough to know he would not do anything serious not with hunters in the house, not with the rest of the guys watching him."

Dean gives him a dirty look. "Right because you guy are so sharp, not chilling around drinking beer and watching baseball games all day, sloppy no, never you hard ass hunters."

John gives him a sharp look "Dean this is a vacation we haven't had one in 13 years you will deal with it. Find something to do besides mopping and pine after your brother. In case you were wondering yes you're still Sammy favorite person in the whole wide world."

Dean's soldier face falls away his eyes go dark, he growls at John

"Fuck you." And he's off running across the spread of open land and John watch the sky and prays for rain.

Rain doesn't come that night and Dean spends the rest of the day locked in the room. When Sam tries to come to bed he fines the door bolted against him. He spends the night downstairs next to his father. The next day comes hotter than the previous. John watches Dean at breakfast, watches the way his fingers can't keep still, he watch Caleb and Jim watch Dean sees the worry shift across their faces, he watches Sam ignore his brother, sees Jo watching Sam the way the boy's eyes seem focused on the patch of skin just under Sam's ear. Pablo watches John watch the table. They share a look. The heat was getting to people . They decide a trip out might be what's need.

By lunch it's decided. Caleb, Jim, Pablo and John were heading into town for dinner and a little strolling. Dean turns down the offer without a word just a sharp look. Sam begs off to read and Jo volunteers to stay and keep an eye on things. John's a bit uneasy about leaving Dean alone with Jo. Jim thinks it would be good for him, it might calm Dean down a bit if he and Jo had a bit of conversation. Jo was a tough kid Jim was sure he could take care of himself. John wasn't so sure about that. He was watching Dean today, watching him like he hadn't watched his son in weeks and Dean was anger, not the easy controllable rage that John harnessed when they where pull in to a tight spot, this was a shimmering wave of hostility that seem to jump off Dean skin. Things could get dangerous tonight with the boys left alone. But Jim was right this was something that was going to come no matter what John or the others did to keep it back.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I think this chap is very weak and I might rewrite it.

John sat on the porch his leg stretched out in front of him, the cast had come off last week but the joint was still stiff, still not use to all the motion. He rubs his knee, winter was going to be a bitch. He saw Sam run across the yard. Naked but for a pair of shorts, he was laughing, hair falling into his eyes. He was asking for some serious trouble. John bottle the anger, he would have words with Sam, he would make the speech as short and painless as possible, the kid was on vacation he deserved this down time but a little more clothes would be appropriate. Jo show up a moment later, as always not far behind, he was swing a rope over his head. John figured the game out really quick. Jo swung the rope in Sam's direction, Sam darted out the way.

The front door opens with a bang, Dean was suddenly standing at John's side. John steeled himself for another fight, it seemed these day all Dean did was fight everyone. Dean wasn't here for a fight, at least not with John he was focused on one thing, his eyes narrowed as he took in Jo swing the rope toward Sam who ran out of the way. Dean stomped off down the steps and John could felt the heat of something coming, he struggle to his feet.

"Dean" he screamed the name, the boy didn't even turn back, he keep right on walking till he was standing between Jo and Sammy. Jo keep swing the rope in a high circle above his head even as he comes to a stop in front of Dean. Dean glares at him hard enough to melt metal, Sam stopped running half way behind Dean, a confused look on his face.

"You trying to catch my brother Jo."

Dean's voice was all white hot sharp edges. John tried to move faster, hell of a time for his knee to lock up

Jo smiled. "He would be a good catch." His voice was a smile the boy was a dame fool.

Dean cocked his head to the side eyes narrowed. "You think so."

And before John could get there Dean's eyes flashes bright red gold and the rope in Jo hand burst into flames, he screamed and drop the burning rope, it withered on the ground in front of him, the fire ate the rope in seconds, the ashes blended well with the dusty ground. Sam hurled himself at Dean, aiming a kick at his shin, but Dean was bigger faster he rushes Sam, the younger boy fell to the ground.

"Dean" John let the control slip from his voice going for pleading, he was half way down the steps but still too far to do much of anything. Dean ignored him, he leaned forward and hauled Sam up off the ground tossing him over his shoulder like so much bags of grain. Once he had a struggling Sam settled in his grip he turned his attention on a shocked Jo who was standing mouth slack, confusion written all over his handsome face.

"Stay the fuck away from my brother or next time it's you that burns."

He marches past John, a wiggle Sammy thrown over his shoulder, he kicked open the front door and stormed into the house. John sat down in the earth and laughed. He should have seen it sooner should have known. Dean was more than worried, the boy was jealous well and truly jealous.

Jo turns to look at him the look of bewilderment widens. Jim makes his way over to where John sits in the dirt, he shakes his head as he takes in the bewilder Jo and the laughing John. Caleb and Pablo come out and help John back to the porch, Jim sits next to John, they watch Jo walk slowly off toward the barn his hand tucked in his pants pocket head bowed low, already mourning the loss of Sammy.

John watches him go a smile on his face. "Do you still think it's a good idea to leave them boys alone?"

Jim gives him a tight nod. "The boys need to figure things out between them for themselves. Besides Dean would never actual burn Jo."

John gave Jim a look. "You didn't see the kid face Jim he was serious, I'm surprised he didn't just light Jo on fire right there in the yard."

Jim pats John's leg. "He'd never do it, Sam would be too mad at him if he did."

Jim takes his leave, Caleb sits down in the vacant sea, he gives John a look, a tight weary smile on his face.

"Never thought I'd see the day a Winchester would be so God dog jealous of Paul Henderson boy."

John rests his head on the back of the chair and laughed.

Dean lay in the largest bath tub in the house submerged under water. The house was quite. The older men had left an hour before. He had locked Sammy in the bedroom. Dean knew Sammy would get out sooner rather than later but there was no place the little fucker could hide. Not from Dean. He sat up pulling himself upward, he broke the surface of the water, he shoved wet hair out of his face and sucked in a large breath of air. He should not have set the rope on fire. Dad didn't want people to know about his power, no one knew except Pablo, Jim and Caleb and now that boy, fucking Joseph Henderson. Jo who he couldn't fucking trust. He wanted to smack himself but it was stupid to get stuck on it now. The only thing he could do now was deal with it. He hears the stairs creek, Sammy must be trying to sneak out the house. Dean smirked and slides back underwater till he was completely submerged. Let the brat run and hide, he would fine him in a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean gave Sam a running start of 60 minutes before getting out the tub, dressing and going in search of him. He took his time with it. He Looked in the house first, top to bottom before heading out to the barn. He stopped for a moment on his walk to consider what he would do. The anger that fired him since earlier in the day had died down to a hot constant burn in his gut. There was time now to reflect on what should be done about this. He looked up caught site of the fat moon hanging just beyond the trees. It was almost full, the stars where out tonight bright splashes against the black. There were no clouds to obscure their light. Tonight was a good night to do business in the dark. Dean set himself back on his path.

There were no lights on in the barn but the moon and stars did good work, electric lights was not needed. He shoved open the barn door and yeah there was Sammy. Pressed up against a wall, face flushed, eyes wide and bright green, lips, parted and wet. He was wearing a dress, a fade yellow sun dress with skinny straps that came not even half way down his thighs. His hands were tangle in Jo's hair. Jo who was kneeling there in the space between Sam's spread legs. Jo who had his fucking face buried in Sam's crotch, Jo who fingers were pressed into the flesh of Sam's suntanned thigh, Jo motherfucking Jo. Dean banged hard on the barn door letting it slam shut behind him. And they fall apart, Sammy eyes wide in shock, Jo's in something like fear and that look was fucking good. Dean squared himself this was not a time for make mistakes. He walked slowly over to where Sam stood braced against the wall watching Dean with wide confused eyes. Jo lay sprawled on his back eyes wide, weary and watchful. As Dean watched him he pulled himself to his feet. Dean moves towards him gave him a tight smile, knows the flames dance in his eyes. Jo sucks in a sharp breath and Dean looked away from him, focused that sharp razor gaze on Sam who was watching him guilt written all over his face.

"Dean" His name was a pled for something Dean didn't want to hear.

"Sammy"

Sammy swallowed hard and Dean moved in to pin him against the wall. Sammy was watching him watching him like he wanted Dean to lean in and kiss him like he wanted Dean to…

Dean pushes forward, pressed Sam tight against the barn wall and covered his mouth, biting down hard on his lower lip till Sam gasped into Dean's mouth, his lips coming apart under Dean's. Dean moved his tongue over the hallow of Sam's mouth, felt Sam's arms warp around his neck clinging to him. Sam tasted like summer, like sweet red apples, sugary candy and something faintly spicy. Dean slide his hand under the dress ran his fingers over smooth skin glides his hand over Sam's narrow hip. Felt Sam jerk against him he was naked under the dress just skin and skin, smooth soft skin still hairless in some places and so silk. Dean rubbed himself against Sam felt Sam jerk against him, felt his dick hard against his stomach. Sam stretches upward bring himself to tip toe to get a better grip on Dean who tightens his hold on his hip they rub together lips a tangle mess of spit and want. Dean pulled out the kiss and Sam clings to him. Eyes wide dark, blow wide with want and Dean gets this because this is what Sam wanted this is what his looks were asking for. Dean leaned in licked his lips and Sam shivered eyes dropping mostly closed.

"Sammy" he said his name to see the dazed pleading look work its way across Sam's face. He let his brother go, turned to look at Jo who stood watching them eyes wide. Jo who stood ready for a fight his hard on hanging out through the hole in his jeans. Jo wasn't that tall a few inches shorter than Dean, about the same height as Sam. He was built weary and thin. But he was a hunter and he would put up a good fight. Dean gave him a pleasant smile and yanked Jo in for a sloppy wet kiss that left him cling to Dean's arms. Dean pushed him away, eyes moving between Sam and Jo. He settled his gaze on Jo.

"I told you not to touch my brother."

Jo shifts his stances trying to catch himself. His eyes keep moving to Dean's mouth. He opens his mouth to say something, Dean lifts a hand flames dance in the palm.

"You don't speck Jo. You just listen. Nod if you understand the situation."

Jo nods. Dean smirked. "You don't know me Jo. You may have heard of my father. He may like you. But you don't know me. And I don't like you."

He moved closer into Jo's space, watched Jo's eyes move from his mouth to his eyes.

"Sammy is mine do you understand."

Jo opens his mouth like he was going to speak. The words don't make it out his mouth. Dean reached out and brushed a touch of heat along Jo's neck and he is silent.

"Sammy is mine do you understand"

Jo swallowed hard and nods.

"No one touch him without my say so. Do you understand?"

Jo nods Dean patted his face, smile in place. "Good boy."

He turned to Sam. "If you wanted me to fuck you Sammy all you had to do was ask."

Sam looked pissed. He yanks on his yellow dress trying to make it lay down where it tented over his hard, he shot Dean a dirty look but he said nothing. Dean can see now that he has on eyeliner, his lips are bruised red from too many kisses. He looked away from Dean, then back, He opens his mouth to say something Dean raised a hand to cut him off. "You don't speak Sammy you know this game."

Sammy nods his fingers uncurl from the yellow cloth and fall to rest his side."

"I'm going to fuck you Sammy and Jo is going to watch. You don't get to chose how but I'll let you pick where. The barn or the bedroom."

Sam looked away from him to Jo and then back to Dean. "You can speck your answer Sammy."

"Dean.. ." he stopped himself. Dean watched him give in. "The bedroom please."

Dean nods. "Go upstairs sit on the bed. "

And Sam went taking off at a run for the house. Dean turns to look at Jo. Jo who was still standing there with his dick hanging out.

"You 're not going to talk about this . I know you won't or I'll burn you till there's nothing left to you but ash. Are we clear?"

Jo's mouth parted but no sound came out, he nods.

Dean considered him for a moment "Good."

He started off to the house at a leisurely pace. Jo followed two steps behind.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I know this took a long time. I hope it was wroth the wait there is one more part coming it is already done. I work two jobs and go to school finding time to do the fic things is hard. Enjoy. Reviews are as always

Dean steps into the room dragging Jo in after him. Sam sits on the bed fingers tangled in the sheet, he looks nervous. His eyes follow Dean as he moves around the room. Dean drags a stool from where it sat under the window and places it in front the bed. Jo stands by the door looking lost and confused, Dean motions him to the stool.

"Come Jo have a seat, best one in the house."

He gives Jo a charming smile. Jo walks slowly into the room he sits on the stool eyes focused on the ground. Sammy tries not to look at Him. Jo had been nothing but nice to him all summer, while Dean had been mopping around being anger and spiteful, Jo had been kind and funny. Sam swallowed hard, Dean comes to stand behind Joe resting his hand on Jo's shoulder.

"Look at him Sammy."

Sammy turns to look at Jo who is still watching the floor. Dean leans in, nips at Jo's ear says something to him that makes him look up and meet Sam gaze. Sam knows he doesn't want to be here, doesn't stop him from wanting to watch Sam. Dean rubs Jo's shoulder, leans forward and sucks on his neck. Sam closes his eyes, squeeze them shut.

"Open your eyes Sammy."

And he does because it's Dean. He watches Dean kneel down between Jo's parted legs. Dean unbuttons, unzip Jo's pants, his hand reaches in and pulls Jo free, he watches Dean's fingers move over Jo's dick, hears Jo's sharp gasping intake of breath, watches as Dean leans forward takes Jo's dick all the way into his mouth, watches as Dean pulls back and suck on the head, the way Dean tongue slides out and licks the underside of Jo's cock, the way Jo's dick look damp and wet covered in Dean's spit, watches as Jo's eyes slip close, his mouth opens no sound comes out, he sees Jo's hips jerk forward sending his dick deeper into Dean's mouth and he doesn't want to see anymore. Dean sits back a smirk on his face, he gives Jo's dick a sharp tug and stands turning back to the bed his eyes on Sam.

"Take off the dress Sammy"

and Sam does yank the pretty yellow dress over his head, drops it on the floor. Dean tosses a bottle of lube on the bed.

"Lube up Sammy you know how. I want to watch. Jo wants to watch."

And Sam blushes a bright red because he does know how. Jo showed him the night before last but he's never done it to himself, never done it with Dean heavy gaze on him. He takes the bottle and spills some of the slick goo on two fingers, he looks away from Dean. He gets on his knees and runs the fingers against the small ring of muscle he works one finger in, it slips in slow the muscle doesn't want to give. He takes it out and adds more lube the finger goes in easier, he works it in a slow motion sliding it in and out of his hole. He feels Dean and Jo eyes watching him hear Jo shaky breath.

"Add another one."

Dean's voice sounds gruff, hard it does things to him, make him want more. He adds more lube spreads his legs further, pushes in another finger. His fingers graze over that hot spot inside him, he feels his dick twitch. And this is wrong ,wrong, wrong. As much as he wants Dean to touch him, kiss him, he knows its wrong, and he still wants it, him, this desperately. Because it can't be all wrong if it make him feel this good.

"Touch yourself Sammy."

Dean's voice is low, husky, overcrowded with want. Sam knows he's getting hard watching Sam do this to himself, that make this easier. Sam skims a hand down over his chest, pinching his own nipples, hears Jo's jagged intake of breath. He run his hand over his belly circling around his belly button strokes the skin there, slips his hand lower over his balls than up encircling his dick, rubbing the head, his hips jerk forward, the fingers inside him hit the spot, he groans, jerking his hips down pushing back on to his fingers.

"Add another."

Dean's voice sounds closer, harder.

He adds more lube and a third finger, rubbing his hand over his dick and finger fuck himself. He looks up to see Dean watching him eyes dark dark dark and hot. He's looking at Sammy like he needs him and that the hottest thing ever. Sam jerks himself a little harder pushing back on his fingers, he wants Dean to fuck him. He doesn't care if Jo watches, if Dad watches, everyone watched. He just needs it. He whines low in his throat it's too much, Dean's eyes and this hot tension in his belly. .. He feels his ball tighten.

"Dean pleases, please Dean I'm going to come."

His voice comes out breathy and wanting. Dean licks his lips, unbuttons his jeans, slides them off his hips he steps out of them and climbs on the bed. His dick is a hard beautiful thing that Sam can't take his eyes off, he want to lean forward and take it in his mouth. Dean doesn't touch Sammy, just moves around to sit behind him so close Sam can feel the heat coming off his skin, his breath warm on the back of Sam neck. Sam jerks himself.

"What do you want from me Sammy"

Sam want to say everything but he so fucking close everything is tight almost painful.

"Dean"

He hears the plead in his own voice. Dean reaches forward glides a hand over Sam hip to his dick, he pushes Sam's hand away replacing it with his own bigger rough one and yes yes yes that's what Sam needs. Dean leans in close breath warm against Sam's cheek.

"Come Sammy I want to see you come."

And Sam's whole body jerk backward but its okay because Dean is there, his arm around Sam's waist and Dean's hand is moving on his dick and then he is coming hard spilling over Dean's fingers, mouth open panting. And Dean is pushing him back crushing him into the bed, kissing him so hard Sam thinking he'll bruise his lips and then Dean is gone and Sam is whimper from lack of touch. He barely notices Dean lubing up his dick but he feels it when Dean lifts his legs dragging them around his waist. He feels it when the first thrust sends the head of Dean's cock into him. Feels it when the next two thrust send Dean all the way into him and suddenly he's full, fuller than he's ever been and God this is Dean stretching him. Dean doesn't wait just starts fucking into him and that's good, so fucking good and sweet, he rocks back into it catches the rhythm and he pushing himself toward the next thrust. Sam knows if he turns his head to the right he'll find Jo watching them, watch as Dean leans forward and licks Sam chest, bit hard on his nipple, watches as Sam twist away from Dean's thrust than in to it, as Sam wraps his arms around Dean's neck and drags him down for a demanding kiss. Dean fucks into him hard and deep and Sam clings to him, he's hard again, his dick rubbing between their bodies and it's almost enough to send him flying but not. Dean hits the spot that sets of fireworks behind his eyes. And this is good, better than Jo's tongue and fingers, better than the cucumber he tried last month, than his own fingers, than anything, because this is Dean Dean Dean. And Sam is coming apart again without a hand on his dick and he don't think that was possible and Dean is cursing and fucking him so hard. He growls and bites at Sam neck, his movement shorter, forceful driving in to him, Sam shudders against Dean riding out his own orgasm, he presses a kiss to his neck tries to catch his breath and Dean… he's coming hips still jerking and coming, than he is still but not silent. Dean falls on top Sam his voice raw as he chants Sam name into the hallow between Sam's neck and collarbone. Sam runs his fingers down Dean's sweat damp back, run soothing fingers over his skin as Dean's breath evens out, Sam name becomes something soft, something loved and Sam smiles against Dean's hair. Dean kisses his lips, the spot behind his ear, his collarbone, than he is pulls away, slipping out of him. Sam morns the lost of Dean inside him, he clings a moment before letting him go. The look on Dean's face tells him it won't be forever. He doesn't look at Jo, can't look at Jo, wants this to stay here between him and his brother.

They lay together on the bed. Dean stays close his forehead pressed to Sam's, eyes closed, his hand moving over Sam skin rubbing, stroking, mapping. Sam leans in presses a kiss to Dean's lips. He waits, waits for Dean to tell him what comes next. Dean pulls away, sits up, taking the sheet off the bed he warps it around Sam. It suddenly seems wrong to him that Jo saw this, that Jo knows what Sam looks like when he comes. Dean swallows hard watches Sam, loves the look of him there on the bed eyes happy, lips bruised, skin flushed. Sam gives him a soft, small smile, he kisses Sam's temple and stands. He pulls on his jeans ignores the tight stretch of skin where Sam's come was starting to dry against his belly. He gives Jo a look, without being told Jo follows him out the room down the steps to the first floor.

They sit in the kitchen, beer bottles between them. Dean smells the sex on Jo. Knows he must of come watching him and Sam. After a few moments have gone by in silences Jo clears his throat, he looks at Dean tries to meet his eye.

"I never… I never did everything with Sam."

Dean gives him a look, sips his beer. "If you are trying to tell me you never actual got around to fucking Sammy I kind of figured that out on my own."

Jo looks at the beer bottle his finger working away the label. "He never told me about this.. .about the two of you."

Dean gives him a tired smile. "I figured that out on my own."

Jo gives him a strained smile. "I guess there's nothing more to say."

Dean finishes off his beer. "Leave Sammy alone. I'm not going to tell you not to be his friend he doesn't have a lot of those just keep your hands to yourself."

Jo nods doesn't look up when Dean rises and leaves the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam wakes the next morning tangle in the sheets, the room is dark, bed empty. He sits up stretches. The air is tight, sticky, electric. Thunder roars outside, he can hear the wind crashing against the window. He pulls on jeans and a shirt not bothering with shoes he heads downstairs. The house is moving through it morning routine, dad and Jim in the kitchen eating a late breakfast, Pablo in the bathroom singing to himself. Jo is missing Sam thinks perhaps he's in the barn. He knows he will have to find him and they will talk and maybe they can still be friends. The hunter life was not an easy one it was nice having someone beside Dean and dad to talk to about things.

Sam opens the front door and step out on to the porches. A gush of wind send his hair flying into his eyes. Dean is stands in the middle of the front yard, jeans hanging off his hip half buttoned barefoot and shirtless, head tilted up to the sky eyes closed mouth open to catch the rain. Lighting flashes across the sky and Dean smiles without opening his eyes. Sam likes his brother the best in the rain. He steps off the porch, the ground underfoot is damp and sticks to the bottom of his bare feet, make his way to Dean's side. Dean doesn't open his eyes, but he warps his arms around Sam pulling him close, warping his arm around him. Sam rest against Dean who is watching the rain fall, he likes it best like this Dean and the rain. He knows things are going to be better from here on out. He has Dean now in every way that matters. Dean eventually turns away from the rain to watch Sammy, eyes wide and green staring into a matching set. Sam eyes drift close and he leans forward stretching the extra few inches to kiss Dean's lips Sam's mouths is soft, lips damp from the rain he taste of rain and the sweet taste of Sam. And Dean knows nothing matter but this the taste of Sam and the rain.

John hears the front door slam and sips his coffee, Joe had come down for breakfast looking like someone had murder his puppy in front of him. Jim gave John a look, he knew better than to ask questions. He finished his pancake and stood moving to stand in front the large window that faced the front yard. He watches Sam settle himself in Dean arms. It had been too much to hope for different. He had know for a while now thing would come to this. He had hope it would be further done the road. He sipped his coffee and watched Sam presses a kiss to Dean mouth. At least now he didn't have to worry about Sammy running away at some random time. The boy was getting a bit to feisty about staying in one place. He finished off his coffee and put the cup in the sink, watches Dean frames his brother face with bigger hands and kisses him simple and easy. They were good boys and he had other things to consider. He turns back to Jim who is still drinking his coffee at the table, reading his morning paper.

"Looks like the storm passes."

Jim grunts and turns a page.


End file.
